


"Princess, is there a reason you called?"

by Slenderlof



Series: The lovely world of Percilot. [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daisy's school work, M/M, Percival centric, Significantly more innocent than the other fics in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy calls Percival at work for help with her school project, and when she shows him the project his heart swells a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Princess, is there a reason you called?"

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics, any feedback would make my week! This is a (sort of) AU, In which all the Kingsman play a important part in Daisy's life.

“Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings my little butterfly.” 

Percival jerked his head away from his work as soon as the song started, eyes darting over to look at his vibrating phone. Sure enough, it was lit up with a picture of a little girl eating Ice cream. Daisy was laughing in the picture, ice cream all over her face and hands, sat on James knee; He was cut out of the frame but anyone could tell it was him.

Percival dropped his pen and grabbed at the phone, worry flaring in his gut momentarily. He had no idea why on earth she was calling him – they talked on the phone or skype Wednesday nights if he and James didn't see her in the week, but she rarely called him when it wasn't a special occasion. The last time had been when she was walking to her friends after school and had seen her dad Dean driving around. Poor thing had been terrified. Percival slid the lock button and put the phone to his ear, leaning back in his chair.

“Good afternoon Daisy.” He greeted, looking over at the clock as he spoke to check it was indeed afternoon. At almost 4:30, Percival considered it still early enough for Daisy to class as 'afternoon' and not 'evening'. 

“'Ncle Percy!” Daisy exclaimed down the phone, skipping half of the damn letters as she spoke. Percival smiled a little to himself – both because she sounded just fine; and at the adorable little voice she had when she mis-pronounced his name. It bugged him at first, but now he couldn't imagine her calling him anything else. So it was soppy, but he liked it, sue him.

“Princess, is there a reason you called?” Percival asked, the pet name happening before he even thought about it. He heard a little thud on the other end of the phone, and it sounded like a book being dropped on the floor. There was no other sound, so Michelle must have been out of the room and across the house somewhere.

“Yeah.” Daisy replied quickly; nodding on her end of the line enthusiastically. There was silence for a second before Percival coughed – trying to politely prompt her to actually say whatever it was she had called him for. 

“Oh yeah. What colour'r 'ames eyes?” 

Percival stopped dead, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Honestly, he could understand the motives of a bat-shit eco freak trying to cull the world while kidnapping rappers, but a eight year old girl? That was seriously something else. Kingsman ought to have training on it. 'How to handle weird questions from your neice 101' or some such.

“They're a hazel kind of colour sweetheart, why were you asking?” Percival probed, thankful he at least knew James eye colour. That would've just been embarrassing if he didn't. Mind you, he had spent enough of his life looking into them. Still, it did explain (kind of) why she called him – Only himself or James would know that, and James was terrible for picking up his god damn phone. 

“Skool pwoject. Thank you 'ncle Percy!” With that Daisy hung up, leaving a rather confused Percival to sigh and go back to his paperwork, smiling fondly again for a second before looking at his next report. It was going to be a long day of work, but that made him a tiny bit happier.

~K~

“'ncle Perci, 'ncle 'ames!” Daisy screamed, dropping her crayons on the table and pushing her chair back with a squeak. Michelle poked her head out the kitchen area just in time to see Daisy run and throw herself bodily at Lancelot, Percival shutting the door quietly behind them. Lancelot scooped Daisy out of the air as she jumped at him in a well practise movement – Lifting her up and spinning her around and around in circles. Daisy giggled as she span, kicking her feet happily. Lancelot smiled warmly at her, Percival watching both with a overly fond look twinkling in his eye behind his ever-present glasses. 

As Lancelot busied himself carrying Daisy back over to the table, asking her what she wanted to do for the rest of the day, Percival looked over at Michelle and smiled, approaching her. Percival followed her into the kitchen, lingering just in the doorway as she stuck the kettle on and nervously flattened her dress down for what Percival could guess was the hundreth time. In one fluid movement Percival moved forwards and put a hand on either of her shoulders, bending down slightly to look Michelle dead in the eye. 

“Stop fussing Michelle, It'll be fine. You look wonderful, and I'm sure he's a lovely person.” Percival said soothingly. Michelle nodded and smoothed her dress one more time, smiling nervously and biting her lip out of habit. It always upset Percival to see how much being with Dean had affected her – she was such a lovely woman to everyone.

“And if he's not, it'll still be fine, we're all right here whenever you need us.” Percival promised, giving her a encouraging smile and pecking her cheek. Michelle nodded and took a deep breath, stepping back and looking over at the clock.

“I'd better be going now then. Thank you so much for looking after Daisy again Alastair.” Michelle said, lip tugging up nervously as she head for the door. Percival watched her go; eyes following her down the street outside and out of his line of sight through the window before he moved into the lounge with the two rugrats.

Lancelot was already sat cross-legged on the floor, Daisy settled in his lap while bouncing excitedly. Percival walked over and collapsed on the floor next to Lancelot; much to Daisy's happiness.. She seized the opportunity and crawled across their touching knees to sprawl on Percival's lap, tugging his lapel roughly to get his attention. Percival didn't bother smoothing it, but he looked down at her with a playful smile.

“Percy, d'you 'member that skool pwoject I did?” She asked, standing up on one of Percival's legs. Percival instinctively put his hands on her sides to keep her steady, just in case she were to fall. She was plenty old enough to stand by now, but he still worried none the less. His mind went back to the random phone call a week prior, and Percival nodded. Daisy squealed and wrestled herself away from him, rushing across the room to one of the draws. Lancelot just raised a eyebrow in question at Percival, who shrugged it off as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

Daisy appeared a moment later with a colourful A3 scrapbook, shoving it into Percival's hands and climbing back into Lancelot's lap, instructing him to look at it then snatching the TV remote from the side and turning it on. Lancelot wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and read the TV shows out loud to her in silly voices.

Percival looked down at the book thrust into his hands. It had a bright pink cover, coated in sparkles and wobbly little flowers and hearts. Directly in the middle, in messy handwriting, was a easy to identify pink scrawl. 

MY FAMILY BYE DAISY

Percival opened it to the first page. A stick figure with bright yellow hair and a big smile the size of her face was on it, along with some more pink scrawl. 'This is my mummy. I live with mummy and shes very nice and cuddly.' The book read. Percival smiled and turned the page. The picture was actually surprisingly accurate for a childs doodle of Michelle, with a purple top and jeans. Percival zoned out a little as he flicked through the book. 

The next one was a stick figure with a big black cap on his head and horrific black and gold jacket. Obviously Eggsy then. Percival ran a finger over the stick figure, smiling at the feeling of crayon wax under his fingertips. 'This is my big brother Eggsy. Hes a tailor and taught me how to do finger paint. I love him lots and lots even if he doesnt live with me and mummy anymore.” 

Next to Eggsy on the page was a taller brunet man holding a umbrella (or a cane, but given the label 'Uncle Harry', he guessed it was the signature umbrella.) and with a bright pink tie. Underneath it was the caption “This is Uncle Harry. Hes married to Eggsy and he always helps me with my homework.”

Percival's smile grew wider as he turned to the next page, seeing Roxy and Merlin stood together and staring at each other. Merlin was frowning, and Roxy had a little 'haha' bubble next to her mouth and a cupcake in her hand. Above the picture, was another pink scrawled caption. “This is Auntie Roxy and Uncle Merlin. They works with Eggsy and Uncle Harry at the tailor. Merlin is very funny and Roxy paint my nails for me.” 

The next page made a small lump catch in Percival's throat as he breathed. There was no denying who it was before he even read the caption. Two men, one in a blue pinstripe suit and glasses, the other a tacky green plain suit, holding hands and smiling goofily. Percival could see the likeness to both himself and Lancelot, even without the big pointy label. Underneath them, was another little chapter of Daisy's handwriting. 

“These are Uncle Percy and Uncle James. They works at the tailor. Uncle James and Uncle Percy are in love (but James says he loves me more) James takes me to the park a lot and Percy helps me when I get hurt afterwards.”

Percival's heart contracted a little, and he nudged Lancelot, pointing at it. Lancelot read it quickly, eyes softening, before leaning over and giving Percival a gentle kiss. Percival responded, closing the book and putting it on the table without breaking away. He shuffled closer to Lancelot, who looped his arm that was not supporting Daisy as she watched Dora the explorer around Percival's waist; squeezing possessively. Percival leant into the touch, kissing Lancelot's cheek and leaning his head on Lancelot's shoulder with a content sigh.

“I love you, I don't tell you often enough.” Percival muttered against the fabric of Lancelot's suit. They both said is at least four times a day, but it still didn't feel like enough to Percival. Lancelot kissed his hair, half watching the show and Daisy, the other half of his attention fixed on Percival.

“I love you too Perc.” Lancelot's breath tickled Percival's ear lightly before he kissed his temple, attention going back to the talking purple backpack on TV. Percival lent a little more on his partner and watched the TV too, enjoying a tiny moment of domestic bliss.


End file.
